<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So long we become the flowers by Semperlitluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167677">So long we become the flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/pseuds/Semperlitluv'>Semperlitluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble-esque, F/M, Fluff, It doesn't even really have an ending, Ned's technically there but he's offscreen and asleep the whole time, Warning: Extreme Cuddling, contains no plot, just people in love doing cute things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/pseuds/Semperlitluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy morning for Arya and Gendry during Ned and Catelyn's visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So long we become the flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic that I found in my phone's notes folder with no plot and seems to just be a manifestation of living alone and being touch-starved during a pandemic. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya blinks awake to the sound of someone humming lowly in her kitchen. She stirs, rolling her aching neck, but her upward progress from the couch is impeded by weight on her lower half. Arya flops back against the armrest in defeat. Gendry is near twice her size. Draped as he is over her - head over her hipbone, arms wrapped around her waist, long legs stretched down the cushions - Arya knows she won’t be moving until he does. She decides to enjoy his warmth for a few more minutes. She’ll likely have to kick him in the ribs to make him move anyway. Gendry sleeps like the dead.</p><p>Her mother peeks around the corner, smiling widely when she sees Arya awake.</p><p>“Good morning, dear,” Catelyn nearly coos, “Now don’t rush up - your father is still sleeping, too.”</p><p>“I couldn’t even if I wanted to, Mom,” Arya huffs, her tone turning tender somewhat against her will as she runs a hand across Gendry’s already mussed hair, “not with this brute crushing my legs.”</p><p>Arya supposes it should feel a bit awkward for her mother to find her daughter underneath a man, no matter how innocent it was to fall asleep on the couch fully dressed. And truthfully, it would have been at the beginning. But somewhere in their first year together, Catelyn’s wariness of Gendry’s age and vocation waned. Arya suspects that the turning point was the way he doted on her when she broke her wrist while biking, coupled with her parents attending his first gallery showing (“which he secured as an undergrad!” Arya had crowed to friends and strangers alike).</p><p>“I heard that,” mumbles Gendry, voice thick with sleep. He squeezes Arya around her waist once and works his way upright. Running a hand across his stubbled chin, he greets Catelyn, asking if she needs any help in the kitchen.</p><p>“No, no - I’m fine making breakfast. Why don’t you two pop off to freshen up? Ned should be awake soon.” Catelyn ducks back into the kitchen, leaving Arya and Gendry to shuffle to their bedroom hand in hand.</p><p>They move around each other in a silent, seamless routine, changing clothes and moving into the attached bathroom. Arya hops onto the counter to brush her teeth. Gendry leans against the opposite wall to do the same. Once their toothbrushes are rinsed and put away, Gendry smooths his hands across Arya’s thighs and stands between her legs. With Arya sitting on the counter, they are closer to being face to face.</p><p>“Good morning,” he murmurs, nuzzling the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Arya picks his hands up off her thighs and slides them around her waist before wrapping herself around him, arms and legs.</p><p>Gendry is affectionate in private. He’ll hold her hand in public or throw an arm around her shoulders, sure, but when they’re alone, he’s downright clingy. Arya doesn’t mind. Gendry’s touch is comfort, is joy, is home to her.</p><p>“Are you going to shave?”</p><p>Gendry hums noncommittally, burying his scruffy face against her neck.</p><p>“Because if you do, I will not wait for you before I go devour whatever amazing breakfast my mom is making in our kitchen. I won’t wait,” she continues teasingly, “and I might not save any bacon.” </p><p>Gendry pulls his mouth off her neck long enough to gasp with fake indignation.</p><p>“Not even for your fiancée?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>